Bound by Blood
by NeutralShooter
Summary: After opening the gates of heaven and reclaiming it from Metatron Sam and Dean have finally settled down with their respective angels and started families of their own but the life of a Winchester is never so easy and things take a twist for the worst when their children are taken from them.


Castiel yawned as she heard a cry on the baby monitor and she patted Dean's shoulder as he started to get up. "I got it Dean. He's probably just hungry." She muttered sleepily and stood running her hands down her soft blue silk night gown to straighten it and then padding barefoot to the nursery in the next room over to check on their son.

Her old vessel had been destroyed in the fight against metatron but her father had given her a new, female vessel of similar looks as a reward for reclaiming his throne. She had long wavy black hair and the same deep blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she was curvy but thin. Dean constantly reassured her that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen but she thought he might be biased. Gabriel had been forced into a female vessel as well and she thought that he looked very good as a female. Sam obviously agreed if the fact the younger Winchester couldn't keep his hands off her was any indication. Still Castiel wasn't so vain to really care as long as she functioned correctly and Dean was happy with her looks.

Bobby John was conceived just months after Heaven was back in the safe hands of their father who had decided to come back to straighten everything out. There was still a war but it was easily won. Now things had settled down and Cas was thoroughly enjoying the quiet life with Dean. They had gotten married after finding out she was pregnant and everything was looking up for them.

"Shh, mommy's here precious. No more need to cry. Let's get you fed huh?" She whispered soothingly to their son his big blue eyes making her stomach flutter knowing they were the same as hers. He had a little dusting of freckles and fluffy brown hair. She still thought nothing could compare to their son, not even Dean himself though she might have to say it was a tie just so he wouldn't complain.

She carried the 6 month old downstairs and made him a bottle sitting on the couch to feed him. The house was very similar in looks to the one Dean and Sam had been born in. Dean kept up with hunter etiquette and had salt trays in a border surrounding the house that had been built in along with sigils of protection and iron support beams in certain locations. It was safe as could be and still homey. Castiel loved the feeling of having a real home to raise their son in and it helped that Sam and Gabriel had moved in just next door to a much larger more... showy house. Cas often wondered how Gabriel had convinced Sam that three stories and a tower were a reasonable home design but then she also didn't want to think about it too deeply sure there was a lot of 'persuasion' involved.

Once Bobby finished and Cas burped him she took him back upstairs to the bee themed nursery and tucked him in. It was the only room Dean had let her decide on so she had go a little overboard but she thought it was cute. It had a white crib and changing station with pale yellow walls dotted with little hand painted bees and a white picket fence border glued to the bottom of the wall. The ceiling was a soft blue with little white clouds and hidden lights that turned on at night to look like stars. Their were bee stuffed animals and other little farm themed toys and blankets. The floor was soft green carpet to mimic grass and their was a oval rug in the center that was brown so Bobby could play on when he got older.

Castiel waited to make sure Bobby was sleeping before returning to Dean who was still fighting sleep to wait for her to return. She slipped into bed beside him and cuddled close kissing his lips softly to calm him. His mother's death still weighed on him so he never slept until Cas returned safely to his arms and snuggled close under the thick blue quilt with him.

"I love you Dean." She muttered quietly falling to sleep easily now she was human. That was another gift her father had given her. He had turned her human so she and Dean could live out the rest of their lives together. She was glad he did. Sam and Gabriel had chosen to go the other path and sam had been given his own grace to spend eternity with the archangel. The brothers had come to terms knowing that one day they'd part for good but it would be one their terms at the right time. Dean mumbled back and pulled Cas closer resting his head on her shoulder and following her back to dreamland feeling truly at peace for the first time in his life.


End file.
